


Reaching As I Fall

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 28 Weeks Later References, Daryl and Clint are bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha, and Steve escape New York on Z-Day and make their way down south to Georgia. Natasha knows about how Clint had Fury and Coulson lie on his file to protect his family, but Steve doesn't and is confused as to why they're going to find Clint's 'brothers' in North Georgia. Daryl is wondering about the fate of his baby brother and it is messing with his mind. They reunite shortly after Daryl goes looking for Sophia and gets injured by his own arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching As I Fall

Clint slammed the side of his bow into the walker's head. He was getting sick of zombies. Wait.... He already was. Has been ever since London and Tammy and Andy.

 

"I thought that you bitches would learn to stay the fuck away from America!" He growled as he shot an arrow at a zombie's skull. Steve slammed his bat into a few walkers' skulls as Natasha shot an arrow at them using one of Clint's old bows. The walkers were all dead.

 

"Why are we going to North Georgia again?" Steve asked as he sat down beside Clint. The archer leaned into his side.

 

"Finding my brothers... We'll be in good shape as long as we find them... Well, if the older one is off of his drugs that is... But the younger one is good, he'll be the best one to have." Clint sighed.

 

"I thought you only had one brother..." Steve frowned.

 

"He has two and both of them are older than him." Natasha sat down on Clint's other side.

 

"Daryl 'n Merle..." Clint sighed. "Merle's the oldest a high bitch surprised Daryl's put up with him this long." Steve gently picked up Clint's right arm and looked at it.

 

"Barney's just a ploy, so is the last name Barton." Natasha said. She pulled out a knife and started to clean her nails with it."

 

"Then what's your last name?" Steve frowned.

 

"Dixon, Clinton Dixon." Clint rolled his shoulders as he stood up. "Come on, we need to move. If the world isn't a bitch today, we might be pretty close to Daryl." They stood up and started walking. Before long, a horse came charging down the path, with a saddle and everything. "Woah! WOAH GIRL!" Clint managed to get it to calm down.

 

"Where is its rider?" Steve frowned.

 

"Fuck that, where'd she come from." Clint said. "If we find out what direction she came from, then we'll find the rider." The horse winnied and tried to pull back. The Avengers let her go and followed her to a cliff by a river. There was a few dead walkers and a lot of blood. Clint jumped down and frowned.

 

"What's the diagnosis, O Master Zombie Killer?" Natasha called down.

 

"There's arrows..." Clint said. He lightly stepped around. "And here's the imprint of a crossbow..." He wondered if that meant Daryl was close by." He scaled the wall and sighed. "I'd bet my bow that there's a group of survivors nearby."

 

"Then let's go." Steve said. They once again followed the horse, but this time to a farm. Clint could see a group of guys running towards them. They stopped just in front of them.

 

"Who're you?" The Asian boy asked, pointing a gun at Clint's head.

 

"Name's Clint. This is Natasha and Steve." Clint said holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. "We found this horse and believe it belongs to this farm."

 

"You expect us to believe that you found the horse and out of the goodness of your heart bring it back?" The cop that seemed to be in charge snapped.

 

"Easy there, Officer," Steve said stepping in front of Clint partially. "Believe it or not, there are some people who are still willing to do that. Besides, we were hoping if you could tell us where we are."

 

"The Greene Farm," The cop said. "Why does that matter?"

 

"Aw shit!" Clint growled. "We've gone too far East."

 

"Looking for somewhere?" The Asian asked.

 

"Yeah, the place where I grew up. Hoping to find my brothers." Clint said.

 

"Names? Maybe we've seen them or they're wih us." The Asian said.

 

"Merle and Daryl Dixon." Clint said and noticed how the entire group tensed. "Seen 'em?"

 

"Merle's dead." The cop replied, flatly. "Walkers' got him."

 

"Dammit!" Clint cursed. "Daryl?"

 

"Inside the farm house." Asian guy said. "Hold on a sec... YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THE AVENGER HAWKEYE!"

 

"That's cause he is." Natasha smiled sweetly. "That's Captain America and I'm Black Widow." She patted Clint's head.

 

"Yes, even though in the Zombie Apocolypse I'm not sure what good that will do." Clint rolled his eyes.

 

"So you're also saying that you're the Avengers." Cop said.

 

"We are, Officer." Steve said. "But can we please ignore that since we're in no better, and most likely worst, state than you?"

 

"Sure." Cop blinked.

 

"Cool. Now, y'all know our names, so how about yours?" Clint said.

 

"Officer Rick Grimes." Cop said. "This is Glenn," he motioned to the Asian, "And Officer Shane Walsh." He motioned to the other guy beside him.

 

"Nice to meet you." Natasha smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get some bandages? Clint hurt his arm fighting that last herd of walkers."

 

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Clint snapped.

 

"Follow us." Rick said.


End file.
